Too Late
by donnaughty
Summary: Mengapa baru kita mengerti arti cinta, setelah cinta itu selesai. -A. Aksana- Drarry. Slash. My birthday fic for myself and my readers #ketawasetan


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modified Canon.**

Italic words means Flashback.

**TOO LATE**

Draco memandang sepasang kekasih yang duduk membelakanginya di sebuah restoran dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Dingin, murka, dan, cemburu?

Sepasang kekasih yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat sangat mesra. Saling bercanda satu sama lain, dan kadang saling menyuapi makanan dari lawan bicaranya. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan mematikan.

Amarah yang tiba-tiba membuncah begitu menguasai Draco. Dengan kesal, dia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan restoran itu. Akibat gerakannya yang agak serampangan, dia sempat menabrak meja yang dilewatinya, menimbulkan bunyi berisik dan menarik perhatian beberapa orang, termasuk sepasang kekasih itu, Harry Potter dan Oliver Wood. Harry sedikit terkesiap saat melihat bayangan pemuda dengan rambut pirang seterang sinar mentari yang terlihat tergesa-gesa meninggalkan restoran.

'_Draco,_' gumam Harry.

.

#

.

Draco memandang sebuah lukisan kecil yang masih tersimpan rapi di kamarnya. Lukisan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang pernah, dan mungkin masih, dicintainya. Lukisan yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat itu. Lukisan yang seakan-akan menampar dirinya karena telah dengan bodohnya memutuskan pemuda terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter. Setahun lalu, kedua nama itu masih dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling serasi di dunia sihir sejagad Inggris Raya. Pasangan yang tidak pernah ragu untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka. Pasangan yang selalu penuh perhatian satu sama lain. Pasangan paling sempurna yang bisa kau lihat, mungkin seumur hidupmu.

Lalu kejadian di suatu malam mengubah segalanya. Di saat malam yang terang dengan ribuan bintang bersinar dengan indahnya, Draco mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Harry.

.

#

.

"_Maaf, Harry, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku harus pergi menjauh darimu," bisik Draco saat itu, pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti Harry._

_Tapi sayang, Draco sudah menyakiti Harry. Bahkan dengan kata-katanya yang berupa bisikan namun terdengar seperti gaung di antara bukit-bukit terjal._

"_Tapi mengapa, Draco?" tanya Harry, putus asa._

_Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat Harry pikirkan selain mengapa. Mengapa Draco memutuskannya? Mengapa Draco mau menjauhinya? Mengapa Draco begitu tega padanya?_

"_Aku.. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Maafkan aku, Harry," jawab Draco, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Harry._

_Harry hanya bisa terpaku melihat kepergian Draco. Rasa sakit dan sesak yang awalnya dia rasakan di dadanya, perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang, karena sepertinya segala rasa yang dia pernah rasakan ikut serta bersama kepergian Draco._

.

#

.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa alasan sebenarnya mengapa Draco tiba-tiba memutuskan Harry. Kalau kalian tahu alasannya, pasti kalian akan merapalkan semua_ dark spell_ yang kalian tahu ke arah Draco. Alasan yang sampai saat ini membuat Draco menyesal sampai-sampai ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding kamarnya.

Alasan yang sebenarnya yaitu, tiba-tiba Draco merasakan sedikit keraguan tentang hubungannya dengan Harry. Dan entah iblis darimana yang datang dan membuat sedikit keraguan itu malah membulatkan tekad Draco untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu.

Setelah malam itu, Draco memutuskan menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya oleh Kementrian Sihir Prancis. Draco memutuskan pergi dari Inggris. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau keputusannya untuk berpisah dengan Harry adalah sesuatu yang benar.

Harry mendengar kabar Draco yang meninggalkan Inggris. Dan sekali lagi dia merasa seperti dihempaskan ke dinding berkali-kali. Sakit. Dia tidak mengeluarkan darah memang, tapi sakitnya melebihi terkena kutukan Sectumsempra atau bahkan Avada Kedavra yang langsung membuatmu mati jika terkena kutukan itu, tapi ini tidak. Kau masih hidup dan merasakan sakitnya sampai ke tulang-tulangmu. Harry seperti tertampar. Draco sudah mulai melanjutkan hidupnya, _and now it's his time to move on_.

Sebelas bulan setelah Draco pindah ke Prancis, tiba-tiba Kementrian Sihir Inggris memintanya untuk segera kembali ke negara asalnya tersebut dan memintanya untuk menetap beberapa waktu. Dengan terpaksa dia menyetujui permintaan atasannya. Draco pikir tidak masalah dia kembali ke Inggris, tidak masalah kalau dia akan bertemu mantan kekasihnya lagi, toh dia sudah melupakan perasaannya kepada pemuda dengan kilau emerald itu.

Tapi ketika dua minggu lalu, ketika dia melihat Harry pertama kali di kantor kementrian setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, hatinya berdesir hangat. Matanya tidak dapat lepas memandang pemuda dengan kacamata bulat itu. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha mengabaikan desiran halus yang dia rasakan.

Semenjak itu pula sosok Harry kembali muncul di pikirannya. Dia memang belum bertemu dan menyapa secara langsung dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikannya saat berada di dekatnya.

Draco tidak bisa menyapanya karena rasa bersalah itu ada di hatinya. Alasan lain yang membuatnya hanya mampu memandang Harry dari jauh adalah karena Harry telah memiliki sesorang di sisinya. Hal lain di luar perkiraan Draco selain perasaaannya yang dia kira tidak ada lagi untuk Harry, yaitu kemungkinan bahwa Harry telah memiliki kekasih baru setelah perpisahan mereka. Draco benci mengakui hal ini, tapi dia melihat kalau Harry bahagia dengan kekasihnya yang baru, dan Draco semakin menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Harry.

Pemuda dengan mata kelabu yang kini bersinar redup itu menghela nafas yang terdengar begitu frustasi.

"Inikah balasannya karena aku telah menyakitimu, Harry?" gumam Draco, entah pada siapa.

.

#

.

Pagi ini Draco berangkat dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia baru saja mendapat panggilan darurat dari atasannya agar menghadiri rapat pagi ini. Sialnya, gara-gara semalam dia terlalu sibuk mengingat tentang Harry, dia jadi terlambat tidur dan berakibat dia bangun kesiangan.

Draco pun setengah berlari menuju ruangannya sambil sibuk mengecek berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan saat rapat nanti tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba..

BRUKK.

Draco bertabrakan dengan seseorang, membuat berkas-berkasnya jatuh berantakan. Dengan kesal, diambilnya kertas-kertas itu, " Sial, kalau begini aku benar-benar bisa terlambat," desisnya pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf," ujar seseorang yang ditabrak Draco sambil membantu Draco mengambil kertas-kertasnya.

Draco pun mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara itu. Dengan amat perlahan, diangkatnya wajahnya, memandang wajah orang di hadapannya.

"Harry," gumam Draco dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"Kau masih ingat aku ternyata, Draco," sindir Harry dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di wajah tampannya, menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang berhasil dikumpulkannya ke tangan Draco.

"Well, tentu saja aku masih ingat," jawab Draco sedikit gugup. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Harry, bahkan menabraknya, walaupun dia seharusnya bisa memperkirakan hal ini karena Harry dan dirinya sama-sama bekerja di Kementrian.

"Lama tidak berjumpa kenapa kau jadi ceroboh seperti ini? Lain kali hati-hati," ujar Harry, masih dengan senyumnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Draco yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

.

.

Kilau kelabu itu menatap kosong meja kerjanya. Dia berusaha mengerjakan laporan-laporannya, tapi tidak berhasil karena otaknya terus memutar adegan tadi pagi, adegan pertemuannya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hatinya sedikit sakit karena Harry bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu dengannya, tidak ada sedikit pun rasa terkejut, tidak seperti dirinya.

'_Apakah dia sudah benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apakah dia sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi dan bagaimana aku menyakitinya?_' pikir Draco.

Draco pun hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi karena tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

.

.

Draco Malfoy terlihat menikmati makan siangnya di sebuah restoran yang terletak di dekat gedung Kementrian, dengan tenang. Baru beberapa suap dia menikmati makan siangnya, tiba-tiba seorang pria menghampirinya.

"Hey Draco, keberatan kalau aku duduk disini? Aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak bisa makan di tempat lain, karena hanya tempat ini yang paling dekat dengan Kementrian, tapi sayangnya, restoran ini sudah penuh, dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku kenal disini saat ini. Tapi kalau kau keberatan, aku tak akan memaksamu," jelas Harry.

Draco sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan dan pertanyaan Harry, namun dengan sekejap langsung memasang topeng datarnya kembali.

"Uh. Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh duduk disini," jawab Draco, terdengar tenang, walau di dasar hatinya, ada rasa senang sekaligus khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Thanks," ucap Harry, tak lupa memamerkan senyum manisnya dan binar terang kedua emeraldnya yang bisa membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya jatuh cinta.

"_Merlin! Emerald itu masih tetap indah seperti dulu. Apakah dia sudah menemukan orang lain yang bisa membahagiakannya dan membuat emerald itu bersinar dengan terang seperti ini?_" batin Draco.

Harry pun bergegas memesan makan siangnya. Beberapa saat menunggu pesanan Harry datang, kesunyian yang sedikit janggal menjadi teman mereka. Draco kembali menikmati makan siangnya, namun kali ini dengan amat perlahan, agar bisa mengulur waktu dan bisa bersama Harry lebih lama. Sementara Harry, hanya diam memandang sekeliling ruangan, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Malfoy junior yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Prancis, Draco?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba, sedikit bosan dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Uhuk." Draco sedikit tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Harry.

Dengan sedikit tersenyum, Harry menyodorkan segelas air putih ke arah Draco.

"Sekitar tiga minggu lalu," jawab Draco setelah berhasil menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Paris menyenangkan?"

"Ya. Paris tidak seramai London."

"Hmm. Tempat yang kau sukai. Tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai," gumam Harry, tersenyum kecil.

Draco memandang Harry dengan rasa takjub. "_Dia masih mengingatnya_," batin Draco.

Ketika pesanan Harry akhirnya datang, mereka pun menikmatinya dengan tenang tanpa suara. Hanya sesekali mereka saling curi pandang tanpa disadari oleh lawannya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka dan membayarnya, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke gedung Kementrian. Lagi-lagi kesunyian hadir diantara mereka. Ketika langkah mereka mendekati lift menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing, Draco segera menarik tangan Harry, memintanya untuk mengikutinya.

"Draco?" panggil Harry tak mengerti namun tetap mengikuti langkah pria di depannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Maafkan atas semua yang aku lakukan padamu," bisik Draco namun masih cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Harry saat mereka sampai di sebuah pojokan agak sepi.

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Harry. Dengan perlahan, dilepaskannya pegangan tangan Draco di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Draco. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu melakukan sesuatu yang kau tidak suka. Sekarang aku harus pergi karena aku sangat terburu-buru," ucap Harry pelan dan beranjak pergi.

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya bisa memandang Harry pergi. Rasa sesalnya bertambah saat dia melihat ada sinar terluka dan kecewa di kilau emerald Harry.

"Maaf," bisik Draco, menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan sakit yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan di dadanya.

.

#

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun berlalu cukup menyenangkan bagi Draco karena akhirnya dia dan Harry bisa kembali berteman. Draco bersyukur akan hal ini karena awalnya, dia pesimis bahwa Harry bisa memaafkannya, bahkan menerimanya kembali sebagai temannya. Dan entah mengapa, sebuah harapan muncul di lubuk hati Draco paling dalam. Harapan yang semakin hari semakin bertambah besar. Draco tidak lagi melihat Harry bersama Oliver seperti saat di restoran dulu. Draco pun berpikir bahwa mereka tidak lagi bersama, dan mungkin ada kesempatan untuk dirinya merebut kembali hati Harry.

Dan siang ini pun harapan itu bertambah besar. Harry memintanya untuk makan siang bersama, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Draco pun langsung menyetujuinya. Dengan wajah sumringah, Draco berjalan keluar gedung Kementrian menuju restoran tempat dirinya dan Harry biasa menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka, dan duduk manis menunggu Harry di sudut restoran tersebut. Senyum lebar muncul di wajah aristokratnya saat pria yang dia tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Hey, maaf membuatmu menunggu," sapa Harry saat berhasil mencapai meja mereka.

"Nope, aku baru saja sampai," jawab Draco.

"Kau tak memesan makan siang?" Tanya Draco saat mereka selesai menyebutkan pesanan mereka kepada pelayan dan Harry hanya memesan kopi.

"Tidak, aku harus buru-buru. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang sesuatu," jawab Harry, menatap Draco dengan ragu.

"Memberitahuku tentang apa?" Tanya Draco lagi, heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Harry malah sibuk bermain dengan sesuatu di jari manis tangan kanannya. Draco yang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Harry, memperhatikan pria di hadapannya itu yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu grogi. Draco terus menatap Harry yang sekarang sibuk menunduk, memandang sesuatu di jarinya. Draco pun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Harry. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang saat dia melihat Harry sedang memutar sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Sebuah pikiran muncul di otaknya dan membuatnya takut setengah mati, takut akan kehilangan Harry untuk kedua kalinya.

"Harry, sejak kapan kau memakai cincin itu?" tanya Draco ragu, takut akan jawaban Harry yang mungkin akan membuatnya berhenti bernafas.

"Err. Itu dia yang ingin aku katakan padamu," jawab Harry, mulai menatap kilau kelabu Draco. "Oliver melamarku seminggu yang lalu, dan bulan depan aku akan menikah dengannya," lanjut Harry dengan keceriaan dan senyum yang mulai muncul di wajahnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu undangan berwana merah dan emas tanpa menyadari wajah Draco yang berubah meenjadi sangat pucat.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang, Draco," ucap Harry lagi, masih dengan senyum sumringahnya, menunggu Draco untuk mengambil kartu undangan itu dari tangannya. Dengan sangat perlahan Draco mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kartu laknat itu dari genggaman Harry.

Kartu undangan itu sederhana namun terlihat indah. Didominasi dengan warna merah dengan tulisan berwarna emas, warna khas Gryffindor. Draco hanya mampu menatap kosong kartu yang sekarang sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Oliver, Harry?" tanya Draco, pelan, mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari undangan itu ke Harry.

"Mmm.. Ya," jawab Harry, bingung dengan reaksi Draco yang terlihat... Kecewa?

"Tapi.. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali melihatku bersama dia, aku pikir kalian.." gumam Draco, terputus.

"Kau pikir apa, Draco?" tanya Harry, menaikkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Kupikir kalian sudah tidak bersama lagi," lanjut Draco akhirnya, menelan ludah.

Senyuman muncul di wajah Harry sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Draco.

"Kenapa kau menikah dengannya?" tanya Draco pelan, lebih seperti pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya," jawab Harry tenang.

"Kau mencintainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" Kilau kelabu Draco menatap lurus kedua emerald Harry, mencari cinta yang dulu selalu bersinar dari emerald itu. Dan apa yang ditemukan Draco hanya mampu membuatnya menelan ludah pahit.

"Kita? Kau meninggalkanku setahun yang lalu, Draco, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu kemudian kau pergi ke Prancis tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku. Aku melihatmu melanjutkan hidupmu, Draco, apakah aku salah kalau aku pun melanjutkan hidupku? Kita hanya masa lalu, Draco. Saat ini yang ada di hidupku hanya Oliver," ujar Harry, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kilau kelabu yang memerangkapnya.

Draco tak mampu berkata apa-apa mendengar jawaban dari Harry. Dadanya terlalu sakit dan kepalanya terlalu kosong untuk merespons semua kenyataan yang baru saja dihadapinya.

"Aku duluan, Draco. Sampai jumpa besok," pamit Harry dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Draco, dia pun segera meninggalkan restoran.

Draco yang masih sibuk dengan rasa terkejutnya tidak menyadari kalau Harry sudah meninggalkannya. Ya. Kali ini Harry-lah yang meninggalkannya. Membuatnya merasakan tepat seperti apa yang Harry rasakan saat dia meninggalkannya dulu.

"Inikah apa yang kau rasakan saat aku meninggalkanmu, Harry?" Bisik Draco. Helaan nafas yang panjang pun tak mampu membantu Draco mengurangi rasa sesak dan sakit yang dirasakannya. Harapan yang sejak kemarin menggunung di hatinya sekarang berubah meleleh, seperti air es yang mulai menyelimutinya, dingin dan menyesakkan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Harry?"

Hanya keputusasaan yang terdengar dari seorang Draco Malfoy saat dirinya kembali kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya.

-The End-

_And so you know the way it feels to cry_

_The way that I cried when you broken my world in two_

_Baby I learned the way to break a heart_

_I learned from the best I learned from you_

Whitney Houston - I Learned From The Best

D/N

Ha. Fic ini aku hadiahkan untuk kalian semua di hari ulang tahunku yang ke ... mwehehehehehehe Apakah aku jahat karna memisahkan babang Draco dan mamas Harry? Tentu tidak *berasa iklan obat cacing ga sih?* Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran ke babang Draco kalo untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati itu harus berjuang setengah hati, ga bole kalah sama keraguan dan ketakutan. #eciiieee

Ok. Enjoy reading this fic and please kindly leave your review #senyummanisalamamasDan


End file.
